Semiconductor devices may be designed to interact with electromagnetic radiation that is incident upon a particular area of the device. One such semiconductor device is a spatial light modulator (SLM), which serves to redirect the path of incoming radiation by action of one or more accepted principles of optics, such as reflection, refraction, or diffraction. Unfortunately, in many of these devices, some incident radiation may not be redirected in the desired manner due to physical gaps, unwanted diffraction, scattering effects, or other phenomena. Such radiation may be deemed “stray radiation,” which may degrade the performance of the overall system if a mechanism of absorbing the radiation is not present. Conventional methods of reducing stray radiation are limited for a variety of reasons.